


Break [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of Break by orphan_account. Recorded for Voiceteam 2020 for the "Never Have I Ever... Until Now" challenge.Summary: "For this (abridged) prompt at More Biting: Cain and Phobos both lose people important to them and wind up talking, Cain soon realizing that Phobos, who he can’t stand, might just be the only person who gets what he’s going through. They end up having sloppy, awkward sex while Phobos cries and Cain tries to push through it, coming to the conclusion midway through that he’s making a mistake, doesn’t want to be there, and that the only person he really wants to be with is Abel."
Relationships: Abel/Cain (Starfighter), Cain/Phobos (Starfighter)
Kudos: 2
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	Break [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/755744) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gZUl04WTO6daJJKRny--bpnfDb9917AO/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/break-by-orphan-account)

Thank you to the anonymous author who wrote and then orphaned this work. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!


End file.
